All About M e
by Soul - Evangely
Summary: Vecinos¿?  - Que  carajos haruno? Que mierda haces aquí! Ehh acaso te estas escapando!.    -Porque mejor no entras a mi casa y le gritas en su cara a mi padre eh!.


H o l a s! aki dejándoles un nuevo motivo de mi existencia ...una historia que surgió de la espontaneidad y que termine mucho mas rápido que otra historia que tuve en mente que también la estor tratando de hilar , mas espero que les agrade y aunque no me quedo como hubiese querido se que ésta bien , seria bueno también de parte de ustedes si le gusta o no? Para poder continuarla y no perder el tiempo escribiendo algo que a nadie le agrada, en fin espero al menos un review me diga que a alguien le gusto a y me cambie de cuenta ya no soy COkkie urban ex! Esta es mi nueva cuanta mas chula no?

GRACIAS TOTALES

ATTE:

Soul -Evangely

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y LA HISTORIA (ENREDO EN FIN) ES ONLY ME!

QUEDA ROTUNDAMENTE PROHIBIDO EL HURTO DE CREATIVIDAD

_ © Copyrigh todos los derechos reservados - All about me -2010_

* * *

**_All About me _**

Una noche demasiado tranquila para una mañana y una tarde que fue un loquerío , y que termino como única afectada a mi con un mes de castigo y para colmo de males le había prometido a Ino ayudarla a estudiar esta noche para pasar un examen que repitió por 2da vez de biología , no era nada fácil pero con un poco de ayuda ella aprendería lo necesario para pasar el examen y salir con un promedio que la haga pasar el curso.

Eran las 8:00 pm , justo la hora en que le dije que iría a su casa seguramente en cualquier momento llamaría y si mi madre llegaba q escuchar el celular ,me mataría así que lo coloque en silenciador y me mande un mensaje a Ino diciéndole que me esperara un momento que yo ya estaba yendo y no se le ocurriera llamar a casa , luego de enviarlo guarde el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me acerque a mi cama coloque almohadas debajo de las sabanas de tal manera que pareciera que estaba allí , termina la tarea apague la luz de mi cuarto y me encamine a la ventana tome mi mochila y me la coloque en la espalda , nunca me había escapado de casa , nunca tuve esa necesidad pero era Ino me daba pena verla reprobar otra vez .Abrí la ventana y me subí encima del marco de esta, me dio un poco de vértigo mirar abajo no debí hacerlo ahora estaba empezando arrepentirme .Me arme de valor y abaje de espaldas tranquila pasito a pasito muy precavida , todo estaba yendo bien hasta que pise en falso una madera vieja que se quebró y se rompió , mis manos no resistieron el peso y me tuve que soltar.

-Mierda!- no tenia idea de que el grass se a tan suave en incluso hablara groserías .

-Pero que! –estaba sobre .. hay como decirlo esa cosa que tiene forma humana y que lo único mas insoportable que el e su manera de ser expresivo , mi estúpido vecino .

- Que carajos haruno? Que mierda haces aquí! Ehh acaso te estas escapando!

-Porque mejor no entras a mi casa y le gritas en su cara a mi padre eh!

-Estamos progresando ¡! Bien ahh, pero ahora quieres levantarte que no soy tu maldita silla y tu no eres precisamente una pluma .

- Va va va y no me digas que peso demasiado - cuando me levante me di cuenta que caí sentada sobre su espalda pobre.. pero bien hecho! Aunque mi trasero quedo encima de su espalda ahhhh , mis mejillas se acaloraron al pensar en eso , maldito pudor.

- Y tu que haces en mi jardín – pregunte luego de colocarme en una posición relajada su asqueroso lado .

-Estamos en la misma situación , también me escapo – se arrodillo para sacudir su ropa y arreglarse ese sedoso cabello negro que! Dije sedoso rayos! La caída me afecto , a decir verdad tenia mejor cabello que yo el muy maldito ; Se apoyo en una de sus rodillas y pego su espalda al a pared de mi casa para que nadie lo viera además los arbustos ayudaban en la idea de ocultarnos

- ¿Pero porque? – susurre agachando la cabeza un poco un de nuestras vecinas pasaba.

-Voy a casa de Naruto me están esperando el y los demás y sabes como es mi vieja no deja salir tarde pero a quién le importa , la voy hacer linda.. – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero no contaba con que tengo un oído súper desarrollado para escuchar sus desvergonzadas aclaraciones .

- Umm ya veo les encanta perder el tiempo no?

-Que! Es fin de semana! No seas enferma – me miraba indignado con una ceja alzada.

-Oye y tu? Te vas a encontrar con alguien , con quien ahh!dime!-me encaraba con una semi sonrisa , me jodia que hiciera eso me hacia creer que era una mocosa .

-Que te importa!- gire mi rostro molesta

-Perdón! Háblame bien además la escuela hoy no habré es domingo .jajá ya dime con quien te vas?- se burlaba de mi , era su maldito payaso o algo así? No le di importancia y lo deje reírse solo.

-Voy a casa de Ino , tiene que aprobar biología.

-Vas ayudarla a estudiar? Es lo mismo ,que nerd!

-Mientras tu te diviertes por allí , hay personas que queremos tener fu..- el idiota no me dejo terminar , como el cerdo mal educado que es.

-Otra vez con la gente con futuro ..púdrete Sakura , invéntate otra cosa no?

-Idiota!

-Quieres hablar mas bajo ¡

-No me digas lo que tengo que ..-me que congelada cuando coloco su mano sobre mi boca , atinando a callarme mientras el se estiraba para ver entre lo s arbustos a quién sabe que cosa pero estaba disfrutando eso tanto que me fue inevitable hacer que mis mejillas ardieran , así que yo misma me puse los pies sobre la tierra y quiete su mano de mi boca .

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – Y parecía no haberme escuchado seguía en la misma posición .

-Oye porque rayos no te vas? –susurre acercándome a gatas a lo que tanto llamaba su atención .

-Crees que puedo irme con tu vieja y la mía ahí paradas en media vereda .Oye! que haces quédate donde estabas –enseguida timo mi brazo y me pego contra la pared , yo gruñí por le dolor al impactar mi espalda con la fría y firme pared ;eso fue muy, que digamos "poco humano" .

-Ahu! Que te pasa! Duele sabes!- Fruncí el ceño sobando mi espalda en la parte que el bruto ese había hecho golpear .

-Como rayos se te ocurre acercarte , crees que ese cabello tuyo va a pasar desapercibido por dios Sakura! Utiliza ese cerebro que dices tener ; yo soy el que vigila tu quédate quietita donde estas si!- me miraba con tanta exaltación que daba miedo .

-Sasuke púdre... – y ahí vamos otra vez lo volvió hacer , lo hiso de nuevo me callo.

-Shhhhhh! – El seguía mirando por los arbustos arrodillado mientras agitaba su mano libre en frente de mi cara haciendo callarme .

-Por fin se fueron las viejas , hay! Que me voy! – se levanto en su sitio sacudió y acomodo su ropa seguido de su cabello para disponer a irse.

-Ya Haruno puedes irte camino libre , a quien le agradeces a ver?- alardeaba esperando que le agradeciera cosa que nunca ice , solo tome mi mochila, sacudí mis ropas , arregle mi cabello y me fui dejándolo a el y su ego parados , corrí sigilosamente hasta la esquina de la calle , ya podía caminar libremente hasta que ..

-Sakura! Oye y mis "gracias sasukesito"

-Tsk .. te voy agradecer por dejarme un moretón en la espalda por favor – caminaba sin mirar hacia tras donde era que le estaba .

- Bien me debes un favor igual , nos vemos cuídate!- volteé para ver como se iba corriendo por una callecita muy estrecha – Y no vengas tarde! O le diré tus viejos – JA! Me decía eso a mi que iba prácticamente a estudiar mientras que el se iba a pasarla bien linda – payaso ..- susurre para mi.

Camine rápidamente por las calles de Osaka el tiempo no estaba a mi favor ya era tarde y las cosas no son muy tranquilas por casa Ino, además no tenia permiso oficial de salir que digamos .Cruce por la ultima calle que me llevaba ala parada e autobús y no fue demasiado el tiempo que espere para tomar el bus ; fueron si no e mirado mal el reloj 15min los que demore para llegar a casa de Ino estando en el bus , al bajar me di cuenta que en la solitaria esquina del barrio de Ino estaban esos insoportables que siempre gustaban de simplemente joder.

Sujete fuertemente la correa de mi mochila sobre mi pecho y camine a paso firme ,al cruzar por su lado, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia agradecía a todo los santos ,el que no me hubieran tomado atención , estaba literalmente apunto de pasarlos cuando...

-Hey! Blanconsita que no saludas?- sentí que su mirada viajaba desde mis talones hasta cada hebra de cabello que de mi cabeza se levantara ,nunca les respondí a sus tonterías no valía la pena pero la excepción era cuando ya sobrepasaban los limites y lograban exacerbar mis ánimos como aquel día...

-FLASH BACK-

Salí de casa gruñendo y lanzando improperios al aire ;mi mama se le dio por revisar los cajones y el ropero de mi cuarto con el escusa de que simplemente limpiaba y supongo que sucedió lo que quería , encontró en uno de mis cajones una falda azul oscura que me había comprado el verano pasado y que nunca la use ,aclarando cosas "compre aquella falda porque me solidarice con la ancianita que las vendía y quise que se ganara sus monedas del día y accedí a comprarle su mercancía con el fin de que no se sintiera que le regalo el dinero "pero tal parece que hoy me salió caro ,mama gritando y diciéndome que e ponga la falda y que no comprar la ropa para adornar cajones o me la ponía o simplemente nunca mas iba comprarme ropa ,accedí por respeto a ella hasta que recordé que iría a casa de Ino ; golpee fuertemente mi amplia frente ..maldición!.

Y e aquí caminando por la por la calle con la dichosa falda que me incomodaba , era un poquito mas arriba de medio muslo pero aun así me jodia usar esa falda ;Nunc ame gusto usar faldas solo las usaba cuando era niña y para ir colegio mas allá de eso nunca ni siquiera en verano solo usaba shorts o chavitos mas nunca faldas pero mi vieja me dio la contra como siempre .

Al llegar ala esquina de la casa de Ino el comité de bienvenida , sindicato de vagos estaba allí como sembrados , atraviese la calle sin hacerles caso alguno pero lo que dirigieron hicieron desaparecer la única y efímera pizca de paciencia que poseía en ese momento.

-Huyyyy! Pero que ricas piernas!- hablo el imbécil de cabellos blancos perfectamente peinados con 2L de gel de tez blanca y aspecto maduro solo "aspecto " que vestía unos shorts negros con una camiseta sin mangas blanca, escaneaba de principio a fin mis piernas ,gire bruscamente con la mirada mas amenazante que tenia para amedrentarlo .

-Porque que no le miras las piernas a tu vieja!-bien eso fue un poco delas manos , quien sabe de repente estaba tratando con delincuentes de lato rango buscados por la policía y yo aquí gritándoles sobre las piernas de su vieja.

-Pero que agresiva además la piernas de mi vieja no están tan buenas como las tuyas – se empeñaban en sacarme de quicio pero no , no caí en su juego vicioso otra vez ignore todo aquello que había dicho y me fui derechita a casa de Ino

-Para la próxima a ver si saludas!- grito uno de ellos mas , no volteé.

- FIN FLASH BACK-

Aunque en realidad ese día fue en la tarde hoy yo estaba en su territorio y para colmo de males era de noche . Hayy! Me grite mentalmente le hubiera dicho a sasuke que me acompañase , a ver si serbia e algo .

-Que no dices nada?- volvió a hablar su otro compañero de cabellos rojos y tez pálida y cara de niño inocentón que ni yo me lo creía , bueno al menos eso es lo que lograba ver por el rabillo del ojo , simplemente no cruce palabras con ellos y seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás.

-Adiós preciosa no vemos luego no?-No quise escuchar mas de lo que decían pero esto fue lo ultimo que capte camine uno s cuantos metros y gracias a dios Ino salía de su casa.

-Ino! – Grite a medio camino y mi rubia amiga volteo dejando de hacer su tarea de cerrar la reja de su casa para ponerme atención .

- Sakura? creí que ya no vendrías son 8:30 pm -hablaba mientras se acercaba a mi para luego darnos un fuerte abrazo.

- Que! 8:30!, maldito Sasuke! y maldito el sindicato de vagos que hay en la esquina de tu casa –Sera mejor que nos apuremos- tome su mano para ir a pasos agigantados a casa de Ino y empezar con el ritual de estudio .

-De que hablas Sakura? De Sasuke , Uchiha Sasuke y de Hidan y su mancha esa? –

-Larga historia amiga luego te la cuento y enserio deberían hacer una junta para poner un policía en esa esquina no puedo ni llamarte para decirte que "me esperes en la puerta de tu casa " por miedo a no volver a ver mas mi celular -.

-Que exagerada Sakura ¡ oye y como es eso de Sasuke eh!

-Ya luego te cuento quieres.. estudiamos .

-Pero me cuentas Ehh!- Entramos a su casa y cerré la puerta tras mi , hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y hay que empezar desde ya!.

...

Luego de innumerables veces repitiendo el rema de taxonomía y en parte perdiendo el tiempo hablándole de sasuke y sus "simpáticos " amigos de la esquina de su casa , porque claro Ino Yamanaka no podía quedarse con una duda que fuera de interés social pero si con muchas de biología y otros cursos en parte así era ella mas imagen menos cerebro naaaaa ella era equilibrada . Ahora pienso que ella esta preparada para dar un buen examen y yo a tiempo para regresar a casa y no ser descubierta por mis viejos . Le dije a Ino que me acompañará a la parada de autobús porque ni loca quería volver a enfrentar a esos witres sola .Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no verlos ahí sentados como de costumbre , no estaban , mejor para mi ;Eran y alas 9:30 me había pasado 15min tenia pensado salir de casa de Ino 9 y cuarto pero se me fue el tiempo .De aquí 15 min hasta mi casa, serian un cuarto para las 10 hasta subir por la ventana y serian 10 y eso si no hay trafico si o no? ... dios!. Me despedí rápidamente de Ino y subí al bus estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de golpetear mis pies contra el suelo , si era paranoica , es que nunca me había escapado comprendan. Cuando llegue a casa tristemente 15 min después al fin ya al cabo hubo trafico no del exageradamente excesivo pero hubo y me jodio , corrí hacia la ventana de mi cuarto que era en la parte posterior de mi casa, trepe como un maldito felino el árbol con algunos arañones de por medio y alcance el marco de la ventana para luego subir por esta , caí torpemente en el suelo de mi habitación y me arrodille en esta levantando lentamente la mirada , vi la cereza de la torta de este día . mi madre.. apoyada en le marco de la puerta con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho haciendo ademan de querer lanzarse sobre mi y arrancarme los pelos

-De donde vienes Sakura?

Solo atine a sonreír de lado ,me esperaba una bueno reprimenda , o quizás se apiada de mi cuando le diga la verdad ... mejor la verdad antes de una muy mala mentira departe mía por que yo si soy muy mala mintiendo o quizás no?


End file.
